Crunch Time
Appearance Aside from his costume which is always worn, the few times he is seen without his costume, people report seeing silver hair, a face covered by half of a mask, pale skin with scald marks on it, and the type of clothing you would expect of a man working at an academy. Personality Someone who values his cooking more than anything else, Gustav is a proud chef who takes any critique of his cooking very seriously, barreling through a crowd to the person who complains about his food to see what is wrong, and offering a free replacement in the process. Anytime he receives a bad critique, he is found in the corner, lightly banging his head on the wall. For the students, he happily and quickly prepares dishes on request, with no extra charge (granted the food is free in the first place). In battle, he often works to avoid any conflict, using his inhuman agility to avoid any physical danger while moving through to provide culinary support to his allies. History Growing up in Gdansk, Gustav Emporio found his quirk at a young age and quickly took over cooking for his family. Outshining his mother with ease when making dinners. Of course, anyone that let's a small child try to handle caustic materials that have been boiled and can burn skin, you set things up for disaster. Gustav had to be rushed to the hospital after an accident resulting in a flambe going out of control while testing out a new recipe. The flames were so powerful and controlled that part of his face was charred down. Thankfully he was saved and given prosthetics, but in the end they never really did the job right, and he want up with a rebreather kit that would be outfitted and changed as he grew up. Of course, many people kept up the assumption that he was dressing up to be a hero, and frequently would be asked to remove the mask in school. It did not go well. There were so many terrified faces from his end and theirs, so many that he was allowed to keep the rebreather on, despite the hard to understand speech. Still, the idea of being a hero and learning to use his quirk right sounded like a grand idea. He applied himself and wound up becoming someone that was tained in the use of his quirk. Of course he wanted to just do it for reasons beyond being a hero. Gustav found joy in using his powers to help out his fellow classmates and eventually decided to set up in the very school he was learning from as the head (and only) chef. Relationships Big Bang: His closest friend and biggest food critic, giving insightful information about all of the new recipes. In reality, Big Bang just has an iron gut that can handle the weirdest of recipes, which are then let loose upon students. Split Decision: His second confidant, and food critic, although she passes the food off to Big Bang without him noticing. With Split Decision, he always has a cold brewing coffee machine at the ready for her, at the cost of having to critique more food for the cost of upkeep on it. Quirk and techniques Culinary King: A cooking related quirk, allowing the senses of Gustav to sense all of the subtle differences in different ingredients so that he can make the best food there is. A side effect is that much of the food he makes (epxerimental or otherwise) can power up, heal, and easily fill up students, allowing them to to get beat up in training, eat a meal for dinner, and be ready to go the next day. Rank Professional Hero Stats *Does not count for total Equipment Rebreather: A special mask designed for Crunch Time to allow him to breathe in nroaml envirnments since his accident in the past, resulting in a disfigurement he does not like to show in public. Dehydrated super food: The cannisters he keeps on his person are filled with cube rations of dehydrated meals that when given water, turn into full meals that can speed up their healing process. Trivia *Suffered an accident in the past using his quirk as a student. *Always in hero costume unless home alone or with confidants. *Only other staff members seem to understand him. Roleplaying Library Spars/Battles * Casual * Story Related * Jobs/Missions * Training *